Little sister
by Pinza-chan
Summary: Jojo (OC) is like little sister to Natsu. But what happened when Natsu 'die' in Tenrouma? And what happened then she meet Natsu again? And what happened when Sting meet Jojo?
1. Chapter 1

**Pinza: Hi minna! Here is my new story ****_Little sister. _****Right begin I say this: main charter is OC. Gomme! Her name is Jojo. So if still want read this here you are.**

**Natsu: Shees if you say it like that they never read it.**

**Pinza: Gomme!**

**Natsu: Anyway Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail BUT she own Jojo.**

**Jojo: I think it's really sad... I never come to Fairy Tail *sob***

* * *

**~Jojo's POV~**

"Natsu-nii!" I shout.

"What is it Jojo?" Natsu asked from me.

"Do you have to go?" I ask.

"Yes I have so I can be S-class mage like you" Natsu reply with smile.

"Oh yeah! You are 18 and you aren't yet S-class mage. I'm only ten and I am already S-class mage" I say to him with giggling.

"Why you..." Natsu say and start chase me. Both of us laughing really hard.

**~Timeskip~ two weeks at the guild house**

_Why they don't answer they lacrimaball? _I think.

Then the Mage Council come to the our guild house.

"Who of you is Jojo Yuuki?" asked man with glasses.

"I am" I reply nervously.

"Is there a place where we can talk alone?" he asked.

"Hai. Follow me" I reply.

**In Natsu's huose**

"So why you wan't talk to me?" I asked.

"It's about the Tenrouma team. A dragon attacked. No one survived" he say.

"No! No! No, you are lying!" I shout in a shcok.

"I'm sorry" I only say.

"You aren't sorry. You aren't sorry at all. You don't know how it's feel when you lose your family" I say.

Then he leave and I started crying.

**~Timeskip~ 1 year in the guild house**

"Macao I have to leave from Fairy Tail" I say with my ice cold voice.

"Why?" he asked me and I hear fear in his voice.

"Because everything here remind me of Natsu-nii" I reply. _No don't cry!_ say voice in my head.

"Well I think it's good bye then" he say and remove my guild mark.

"Thank you" I say.

**~Timeskip~ Three years somewhere in forest**

I stared at the dead dragon. Blood was still warm on my arms.

_I kill a dragon... I kill my mother... I... I kill... I have to get out of hear! _I scream in my mind.

* * *

**Pinza: So here was the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Jojo: Wait I kill a dragon! Why?**

**Pinza: Because I want you do that.**

**Natsu: So she kill a dragon who was her mother. Is she third generation dragon slayer?**

**Pinza: Yes.**

**Natsu: Why not first? They are much more powerfull!**

**Pinza: Because I like more third generation! Oh and if you want my dear readers go check my another story ****_Dragneel or Eucfille?_**

**Natsu: And vote for Nalu!**

**Pinza: OR Sticy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinza: Hello again minna! Here is new chapter.**

**Jojo: Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**~Jojo's POV~**

Finally I found a river where I can wash the blood away.

"I have to join a guild" I say to myself out loud.

**~Timeskip~ 2 days somewhere in Fiore**

I was wear a black cloak and I have the hood top of my head. I walk on the street when I ran into someone. My hood fell down and I saw the person whom I have come across. _Oh great it's Sting Eucliffe._

"Umh... Gomme?" I say and catch my hood.

"Hey I know you you are _fairy_! What _fairy _do here?" Sting ask.

"I am not fairy!" I shout to him. Now I'm really angry. "Not anymore."

"Oh. Then what you do here dark head?" he ask.

"What?! Did you call me?" I ask."Whatever I'm here to join guild."

"Sabertooth?" he ask. I just nod. "Follow me" he say.

**~In Sabertooth~**

I walk right behind of Sting to his master office. When he knocked door I hear someone say "Come in." We go inside to office. I see old man and young woman.

"Oi Sting! I didn't know you have a girlfriend!" woman say.

I led out quiet 'tch'.

"Shut up Minerva! She isn't my girlfriend. She is here to join guild" Sting say.

"Is that so?" old man or should I say master ask from me.

"Yes" I reply.

"Well we have to test you" master told.

"I didn't expect nothing less" I reply to him.

"So you have to beat Sting. Front of the guild. You start in five minutes" he say.

**~Front of guild~**

I stand opposite of Sting and wait the signal to start.

"Now begin" say Minerva.

Sting running toward me and shout: "Iron fist of White Dragon!"

But I don't was there anymore. I was behind him. I hit and kick him right away and then I jump away.

"Is that all you got? I don't even use magic, like this. Roar of the White Dragon!" he roared.

A laser (**A/N: **his roar) hit me on a left shoulder. _Oh crap!_

"I didn't expect that I have use magic trash like you but..." I say and I started to run towards him. When I was close enough to him I shout: "Iron fist of Snow Dragon!" My fist hit confused Sting and he fly up to air and down to earth.

"WHAT?!" the whole guild shout when Sting didn't rise.

"Okay you're strong enough to my guild. Now the fairy who can't fly anymore becomes a tiger" Master Jiemma say.

"Where you want you guild mark and what color?" ask Minerva.

"To my right shoulder and baby blue with silver edges" I reply.

When Minerva has stamped mark to my right shoulder I say thanks and leave.

~In Jojo's house~

I take of my cloak and shirt. I wear only white top and it's was on blood.

I shift top away of my left shoulder so I can see it. My scars. Blood flowed out of scars.

I turn around so I can go bathroom. And I see _he _in my room.

"Holy shit!" he whispered when he saw the blood.

"Oh crap" when I realize Sting is in my room and saw my scars.

* * *

Pinza: Do you like it? Yes? No?

Jojo: Pinza-chan! Why he see my scars?

Sting: I don't mind...

Pinza: 'Cause I like see you blushing.

Sting: Oh and go to read _Dragneel or Euliffe? _and vote for me.

Pinza: Or Natsu... Anyway I update it tomorrow, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinza: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't update this really long time. Only reason is I get flames and I think nobody don't read this. But now I see this story have 5 favorite and follows and I have one review that ask me continue story. So I wanna thanks: keller75863548274483, ichigo1014, hector4349, bloody-rose-love and Nightingale516 for favorite and follow this story. And special thanks to you, Nightingale516 for you review.**

**Sting: You talk too much. Can we just go to the story?**

**Pinza: Geez! Give me a sec! Anyway. I f you don't like this don't read it. And don't give me anymore flames. t(-w-t) Jojo!**

**Jojo: Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. But she own me. In story is OC and OOCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

-**Jojo's POV-**

"What the...? Did I do that to you?" Sting asked, pointing at my bloody shoulder.

"No, you didn't." I said. "And what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I came here to talk to you, since you're a Dragon Slayer and from Fairy Tail...but who did that to you?" he asked again.

"My dragon." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I tried to kill her. Not only tried..."

"And why'd you do that?"

"Because she asked me to." I started crying. Those memories were too painful. "And why do you even ask!? You killed your own dragon for power!"

"I-I didn't mean it. Please don't cry." He tried to calm me down.

"Why the fuck is everyone telling me not to cry!?" I shouted. Then he did something unexpected. He hugged me.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry. And I don't know why everyone told you not to cry. My reason is that even if you cry, you can't change the past." He said. Somehow, it was relaxing. The last time someone hugged me was four years ago. _Natsu...why did you leave me?_ I pushed him away.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." With that, I rushed to the bathroom.

**-Sting's POV-**

_That was weird. _I decided to stay. I looked around and saw lots of packed stuff - clothes, games, sheets of paper, pencils and CDs. I took one CD and read it. _Hollywood Undead? What kind band is that?_ Then I saw a box on the table. On the box read 'Memories'.

I took the box and opened it. I saw many pictures and a baby blue dragon doll. On the dragon's back was a picture. I took the picture and looked it over. The picture was of a little girl. She was Jojo, who was being piggybacked by a pink-haired boy. _Wait. Pink-haired? That's Natsu Dragneel. _I turned the picture around and read the writing.

_"2/11/X784_

_Happy B-Day, Jojo! Wow, you're ten years old now. I can't believe it's been already been six years. I'm proud of you._

_ -Your brother, Natsu Dragneel"_

_Brother? Are they siblings? _I took another picture. In this one, Jojo was sleeping, and everyone else was partying and fighting. Salamander was sitting at the same table as Jojo, and he was smiling happily. I don't know why, but I felt jealous. I then read the writing.

_5/14/X782_

_Natsu and Jojo, a happy family...for now. No need to thank me, Jojo._

_-Gray"_

_Why does this sound sad? It says happy family, but somehow, it's sad... _Then I heard the bathroom's lock open. I put the pictures back inside quickly, and took the box back to the table.

**-Jojo's POV-**

I went back to the living room and was surprised that Sting was still there.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Why did you end our match with a fake loss?" Yep. Sting lost on purpose.

"Umm...I really don't know. Maybe I wanted to help you get into the guild." He replied.

"But why?"

"Cause you're a Dragon Slayer and an ex-Fairy."

"Okay...what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Do you know Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel?" He asked. I felt pain and hate when I heard Natsu's name. I punched Sting, but the hit was so weak that he just blocked my fist with his hand. I tried not to cry.

"Don't ever say his name again!" I hissed.

"Okay. So you know him. Tell me everything" He looked at me like I knew something interesting. **(****A/N: See what I did there? XD )**

"Why?"

"Cause I helped you get into the guild."

I sighed and sat on the floor. "Ok. Natsu...how should I put this... Natsu was my only family, but he wasn't my real family. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah." He replied, but his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Whatever. Natsu was like a brother to me. I was four years old when I went to the Fairy Tail. I didn't have any parents. I was only a street rat. When I went inside the guild, all the adults started to take their kids away. They started throwing garbage at me. Then Natsu came and yelled at everyone to stop. He only wanted to help me. He took me to the Master. Master was in terror at first. He'd heard of me and my powers. Then Natsu told Master, 'Aren't we supposed to be a guild? Aren't guilds open to kids if they have no place to go?' Then Master took me into Fairy Tail. I followed Natsu everywhere. Someone always told Natsu that he couldn't be with me - that I was dangerous. Natsu told everyone to go to hell. He took me to his home, and started to teach me how to control my magic. Little by little, I started to learn how to use my magic. When it was under my control, Natsu told everyone that I wasn't dangerous. I made my first friends; Erza, Gray, and the rest of the gang. Natsu treated me like his little sister, and everybody thought that we were siblings, even though I didn't have Dragon Slayer magic. But four years ago, Natsu left me. He went to Tenrou Island and died. People said that I had to get over it. but I couldn't - not in Fairy Tail, so I changed my guild. That's all." I finished.

"That was...unexpected. But if your magic wasn't Dragon Slayer Magic from the beginning, what was it?" Sting asked.

"Hnn...I had Heavenly Body Magic. I can even use it now." I replied.

"So you have two types of magic? Cool!" Sting exclaimed.

"If you think so..." I said.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked.

"I guess I'm fine." I replied. "Or not. What do you care?"

"I'm your guild mate and your nakama. I'm worried about you." He replied.

"You're just like Natsu." I smiled sadly.

"No. I'm not like someone who left his nakama behind, troubled and alone." He said.

"Okay, so you're not like Natsu...but I still hope we can become good friends." I said.

"Of course! And I'm sure you can become friends with Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, and Orga. So are you okay? Do you want me to stay here for the night?" he asked.

"If you can." I smiled. Then I went to a bed, Sting coming next to me. "And you can sleep next to me."

I had a nightmare. Natsu was on his grave. _'Natsu?'_ _'Yeah. It's me, Jojo. I came to tell you something. You replaced me. I don't forgive you for that. Someday, you'll be sorry that you left the guild.' _Then the image changed. There were bodies and blood everywhere. I looked at myself, and I was covered in blood. _'Your nightmare has come true.' __'NATSU?!' _I can't take this. Why are there so many dead peoples? _'Jojo?'_ I heard familiar voice. I looked to my left, and saw something that made me really scared. _'S-sting?' 'Why, Jojo? Why did you do this to me?'_

"KYAAAA!" I woke up screaming, causing Sting to wake up as well.

"What now? Where's the enemy?" He asked.

"It was only dream..."

"What? A dream? You woke me up because of a dream?" Sting asked, annoyed.

"Sorry." I looked at him, and noticed that he was shirtless. I blushed, Sting noticing.

"Like what you see?"

"No! I mean, yes. No!" I said, confused.

"Anyway. What kind of dream was it?" I told Sting what the dream was about, and he looked horrified. "Are you that dangerous?"

"Not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"When I was little, I killed two kids because they bullied me and tried to take my bread." I said.

"Really? You killed them because of _bread_?"

"You don't know how hard it was to find something to eat on the street." I glared at him.

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" He shouted. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Yosh! Let's go to the guild!" he shouted. I went to go change out of my pajama. I wore blacks jeans and a black T-shirt. On the T-shirt was a picture of a smiley face that was shot.

"You're really going to wear that?" Sting asked.

"Yeah."

"Minerva won't accept that." Sting said. "But we have to go now. Come on!" He pulled me after him.

* * *

**Pinza: I wanna thanks my beta The Diamond Cross. You're amazing!**

**Sting: I have to say this is better chapter then two others.**

**Pinza: Yep! Then I have two things to say: 1. Remember Jojo is now 14 and Sting is 15. 2. Should I give an exceed to Jojo? Now I have to roll.**

**Jojo: Where are you going?**

**Pinza: I go marathon rest of Kuroko no Basuke anime episode and Beyblade Metal Fusion.**

**Sting: -.-' Aren't you too old for Beyblade?**

**Pinza: Huh? What are you talking about? Can I be too old for Beyblade? O.o**

**Sting: Yes**

**Pinza: *hits Sting* well I'm off now *rolls away***

**Jojo: Geez! You two are so troublesome! Please review, not flames, and if you liked go to read _Dragneel or Eucliffe? _and review that one too. C'on Sting let's go watch Beyblade!**

**Sting: What you too? NOOO!**


End file.
